Lets Make a Bet!
by kbobsquirrlyhair
Summary: One day in the Great Hall during breakfast Hermione and Ron make an interesting bet “Ron I bet you could NOT last as a woman for two months!” And we all know about the Weasley’s Pride! Hermonie I think i might have a problem. poor Harry!
1. The Bet!

TITLE: Lets Make a Bet! AUTHOR: kbobsquirrlyhair RATING: T

SUMMARY: One day in the Great Hall during breakfast Hermione and Ron make an interesting bet "Ron I bet you could NOT last as a girl excuse me woman for two months!" And we all know about the Weasley's Pride! How does Harry get dragged in to this dare well ya gotta R&R to find out.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a sole property of J.K Rowling.

"Ew! Ron you are disgusting" Hermione yelled over the table at breakfast in the Great Hall. "I have no idea how you boys can be so sloppy, and , and ,gross, and well just boys."

"Thank you" Ron answered. "But I don't know how girls can be so clean, and pretty, and well I will use the same term you did GIRLS."

"Well life being a girl is a lot better than being a boy." Hermione shot back.

"Oh! You must be daydreaming." Ron answered right as Harry walk up to eat at the table.

Then when Hermione looked at Harry and the Ron she said "I bet you boys could NOT last being a girl or excuse me women for two months…In fact I will bet you 22 galleons on it!" Hermione finished.

"Oh is that so! Fine Hermione I will take up your little bet and win!" Ron said with his face a flaring red.

"Shake on it." Hermione said reaching out for Ron's hand as he took it and shook it violently. With that Hermione got up and walked away.

"Umm…Ron what did we just agree on." Harry asked looking at his best friend very confused.

"Oh…umm" Ron started in a muffled voice "I just bet Hermione 22 galleons that we could be girls for two months straight without giving up."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled.

"Well I figured it would shut that know it all up once and for all." Ron said.

"Well what is done is done. Now please promise me there will be no more bets with me included in them." Harry said very slowly and clearly so Ron would be sure to understand.

"Yes! We are going to win at this dare and never look back…22 galleons mine mine mine mine! HA HA HA!" Ron Said.

"Um you mean 11 galleons" Harry corrected him.

"Yeah…sure…whatever." Ron said walking away.

That day went on with its normal Monday routine 1st transfiguration, 2nd potions, then lunch. After lunch there is only one class and that was Defense against the dark arts.

At about 6:00 in the Great Hall for supper Hermione came running toward the Gryffindore table and sat down next to Ron then look at him with pleasure.

"What" Ron said with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Well" Hermione said while rolling her eyes and grabbing something out of the inside pocket of her coat. "Remember the bet you made with me this morning"

"Um…yea why?" Ron said.

" Well I have something for you and Harry to put in you drinks. In exactly six hours you both will become girls…excuse me women for two months." Hermione said with a grin on her face. "Oh yea" she said after the put a drop of a steaming multicolored liquid in to both Harry and Ron's drinks "If you boys…girls will be needing anything for the next two months I will be around!" With that after watching them drink she left laughing.


	2. The Problem

TITLE: Lets Make a Bet! AUTHOR: kbobsquirrlyhair RATING: T

SUMMARY: One day in the Great Hall during breakfast Hermione and Ron make an interesting bet "Ron I bet you could NOT last as a girl excuse me woman for two months!" And we all know about the Weasley's Pride! How does Harry get dragged in to this dare well ya gotta R&R to find out.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a sole property of J.K Rowling.

That night (or morning) at 12:05 Harry woke up and then without thinking he went to scratch his chest. He suddenly realized something 'I have boobs'.

With that he got up and walked over to Ron's bed and hissed "Ron Wake UP!" and was scared to here a high, winey voice.

"What, What Happened?" Ron answered. But Ron's low voice was replaced with one similar to harry's.

"Ron, when you were talking to Hermione yesterday morning and made that bet that we could last as women for two months was she serious." Harry asked.

"Um…yea I think so why." Ron answered in his high femine voice again.

"Ron…have you noticed any of you uhh…features gone... and ummm anything new..." Harry asked slowly and quietly so no one else in the room could hear him.

"Harry" Ron said in a shaky voice "Harry… I a girl…Oh no I not a girl I'M A WOMAN." Harry had never seen Ron so close to crying, except maybe when Scabbers had apperently died.

"Oh Ron don't worry we only have to be like this for two months and……O MY GOD WE HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS FOR TWO MONTHS. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU AGREED TO THIS!" Harry hissed, careful to keep his voice low.

"Umm…Harry I don't think you"... they both froze as Neville murmured unintelligebly in his sleep. after he quieted Ron finished..."understand what you are saying. We. Are. Women.. When Hermione and I agreed she said we had to be women for two months not girls! WHAT HAVE I DONE"

"Ron" Harry said looking concerned.

"Um we have to go see Hermione NOW" Ron said.

So off they went to Hermione's room- andWhen they got there they found Hermione fast asleep but not for long ... Ron walked over to her smacked her on the head and said "HER-MI-ON-E" no reply "Hermione?"

"Wha…What? Oh Ron what are you doing up here boys aren't supposed to be in the dormitory…" Then a look of comprehension appeared on Hermione's face "Oh yes…you two aren't boys anymore are you! HA"

"Hermione this is serious" Harry said "Please get us out of this…Remember this is Harry the one who had no say in what would happen to his body! At least get ME out."

"I am sorry…I can't…I mixed the potion just right so there is no way of getting out of it until the two months is over."

"But how are we supposta live like this for two months?" Ron paused "OMG we…we…we have to go and wear bras for two months and…and…OOOO NOO!"

"ooooo yes" Hermione said sweetly but with a twinkle of laughter and evil in her eyes.

"Um hermoine i hate to inturrupt, but i think i may have a problem." Harry said his voice quiet. "What's up Mate?" Ron asked, puzzled.

Hermione grinned with delight. " we need to go to the common room and have a talk. come on harry."


	3. The Talk

TITLE: Lets Make a Bet! AUTHOR: kbobsquirrlyhair RATING: T

SUMMARY: One day in the Great Hall during breakfast Hermione and Ron make an interesting bet "Ron I bet you could NOT last as a girl excuse me woman for two months!" And we all know about the Weasley's Pride! How does Harry get dragged in to this dare well ya gotta R&R to find out.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a sole property of J.K Rowling.

The Talk

"Lets see… there are something you boys...no sorry...girls damn i mean umm…women need to know." Hermione said

"Oh no" Ron said.

"Well you see…I will start out with the stupid monthly joys." Hermione said in a sing song voice.

"You have got to be kiddin me! We have to go through that!" Harry said.

"Yes" Hermione answered but was cut off by "RON I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Harry yelled.

"Well if I am correct in saying you are getting close to your time." Hermione said to Harry with a laugh.

"wh-wh-wha-what why in the world did…RON I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Harry said again.

"Now Harry clam down… after all it is only for two months and y-" But Hermione was cut off by.

"Two months I have to go through this for TWO months…but I don't want to have my-" Harry began.

"Oh stop acting like such a baby…you think two months is a long time try living with it for 40 FRIGGIN YEARS." Hermione said.

" You might have a point monie..." ron commented looking at harry's purple face." You know mate I never knew you could look so much like your uncle."

Hermonie grabbed harry as he jumped over the couch and grabbed for Ron.

"You don't know what it's firkin like you little..." harry broke off snarling.

"OK someone needs some mydol thats for sure." hermoine smirked, shoving harry into a different chair.

"Now you 2 are gonna half to march up to Madam Pomfrey and ask her for some 'essentials'"

"What this is no fair….I…I… I don't wanna go!" Harry said stomping his foot and starting to cry.

"I also believe that Christmas is coming up…. So during vacation we will have to go into Hogsmead and buy you two some bras, Harry you are gonna get some mydol, some tampons, oh and you two have to get thongs!" Hermione said as she counted on her fingers.

"t..ta..tampons" Ron said looking scared.

"Yes Ron tampons…. Now you two better go to Madam Pomfrey and ask for some well 'essentials'" Hermione finished pushing them out the door.

As soon as the portrait door closed Harry said "Ron how could you do this to me…. I no you think it is nothing to be a woman but could at least just for one day-" But he suddenly broke off because of a tall man with a white beard and half moon spectacles was standing right in front of him.


	4. The Meeting

TITLE: Lets Make a Bet! AUTHOR: kbobsquirrlyhair RATING: T

SUMMARY: One day in the Great Hall during breakfast Hermione and Ron make an interesting bet "Ron I bet you could NOT last as a girl excuse me woman for two months!" And we all know about the Weasley's Pride! How does Harry get dragged in to this dare well ya gotta R&R to find out.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a sole property of J.K Rowling.

Sorry about the shortness of the last chappie-this one is longer I promise

The Meeting

"Um…hi professor" Harry said.

"Hello Harry, Ron. May I ask you why you two boys would be out of bed so early in the morning?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um… we were going to see Madam Pumfrey." Ron answered a little too quickly.

"Why are you injured?" Dumbledore asked again.

Harry and Ron both looked down at there bedroom slippers afraid.

"Well" Harry starred, knowing that at some point he would have to tell Dumbledore what was going on and now, sounded as good of time as any "you see Dumbledore Ron made this bet… he was thinking…wait… I don't even no what he was thinking….somehow I was dragged into this, I don't know how….but the bet was……………DAMN RON WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS…oh sorry professor…Ron bet that he AND I could last for women for two months…so we were going to see school nurse to get as Hermione calls them 'supplies' " Harry finally finished.

"Ahhhhhhh" Dumbledore started with a laugh "Sounds like you two have a problem, umm you two do know what you are going to be going though don't you?"

"Yes professor" Ron mumbled while Harry was nodding.

"Professor can we go now?" Harry asked.

"Yes you can… but there is one problem…you see the school nurse is out for a week because of family." Dumbledore finished.

"So what are we supposta do now?" Ron said.

"Well I think you two are going to have to miss school tomorrow along with Hermione…yes that sounds good…as Hermione is a girl and she will no what to do…or shall I say get?" Dumbledore said.

"Are you giving us permission to miss school?" Ron asked astonished.

"Yes I am Ron… and I suppose you will need some money…since I know you don't want to tell your mom about what happened…ah yes I believe I have 12 gallons in my pocket, yes here they are." Dumbledore said handing Ron a small a bag of money that Ron took dumbfounded at his luck.

"Harry be in my office at 6:30 with Ron and Hermione then I will explain other things there." Dumbledore said and walked away before Ron could try to give the money back.

Harry than turned back to go to the common room because he REALLY NEEDED to see Hermione to try to sweet talk her, but when he looked back Ron was not walking with him he was still staring at the sack of money he had just received.

"RON LETS GO!" Harry said still mad that Ron got him into this.

"Oh sorry mate I'm coming" Ron answered.

Than Harry started running to the common room because he REALLY REALLY REALLY needed to see Hermione NOW!

As soon as he got there he saw Hermione waiting up by the fire.

"Hermione" Harry said.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione said smiling

OK…

Here is the story-I no it is incredibly late and I am very very extremely sorry

I Promise you-if I get more reviews the next chappie will be up in 2 week the very most.

Krazy Kelli- plz don't give up on the story!

Plz R&R!

Kbobsquirrlyhair


End file.
